


Towels

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [29]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emma knocks on Killian's door, and he greets her wearing just a bath towel- she is speechless!xo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Towels

Emma nervously walked through the hotel part of Granny’s. She and Killian had gotten back from the Enchanted Forest just last night, and she had spent the entire night thinking about what happened the day before. She had kissed Killian, several times, and the thing was, she enjoyed it. She loved feeling his lips on hers.

She had started to close off when she thought about it that night, and at first she was very tempted to run far away to avoid having to deal with her feelings. He was getting too close to her, and she was afraid he would leave her like everyone else did. But she had already pushed him away so many times, and what if this was it? What if pushing him away this time made him stop trying to fight for her? She remembered sitting up in her bed when she realised that it was the last thing she wanted. She wanted him to fight for her, and she wanted him by her side at all times. She wanted to be with him.

In the early hours of the morning, she decided that this time would be different. She would fight for him too.

So here she was, standing outside Killian’s hotel room. She lifted her arm, and knocked on the door.

There was a less than a minute pause before the door opened, however she wasn’t prepared for the site in front of him. Killian Jones was naked, except for a small towel around his waist. She blushed at the sight, as her eyes drifted over his body. He was very, _very_ , nicely toned.

“Emma?” he asked in surprise as he saw her. He snapped her out of her musings over his beautiful body, and she blushed deeper, knowing she had gotten caught staring at him.

“I-uh-wanted to know if you wanted to go get breakfast with me,” Emma stammered.

“Like on a date?” he teased. “Your son introduced me to the term.”

“On a date,” she confirmed, trying very hard not to stare down his body.

“Give me a few moments, Lass, and I’ll put on some clothes. Unless you prefer me like this?” Killian said, with a raise of his eyebrows.

“No! I mean yes! No! Just go get dressed,” she said, as she closed the door, so she could wait in the hall. She could hear his laugh from the other side, and she shook her head.

She had to admit, he was very attractive. She was tempted to jump him at the sight, but that would be very unproductive, seeing how she wanted to show him that she cared for him, not just that she wanted to jump his bones.

A few moments later, the door opened, and Killian was wearing his usual pirate attire. “Shall we?” he asked as he held out his arm to her. She slipped her arm through his, and they made their way to the diner. As the slipped into a booth, he looked up at her.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” he asked her, slightly curious.

“I want to tell you that I’m not going to run. I care for you, and I want to be with you. I’m not going to push you away anymore,” Emma said softly.

His eyes widened as he broke into a smile. He took her hand, and placed a kiss on it, “I’m glad, Emma, because I’m not going anywhere either.”

She was glad for it, knowing that he could be the one for her, and for once, she didn’t question it.


End file.
